Makeover
by OreokingMEGA
Summary: Chloe is alone one weekend and is stressed and alone, a new automatic beauty salon was installed in the mall a week ago and she runs into Marinette there. How clumsy can Marinette be? Credit to JBlaser for the story Idea: /u/12630898/JBlaser
1. Makeover

**Author's note: Credit to JBlaser for the story idea, I do accept free story requests**

Chloe was sitting in her room alone, Sabrina and her family had gone on a trip and she had no-one to torment, Chloe for the first time was bored, stressed and sad. "Butler Jean!"

"Yes Mademoiselle?"

"Get me a magazine, a good one if you don't mind."

The butler flashed a teddy bear, Chloe sighed. "Can you please get me a magazine?"

"Of course Mademoiselle, I'll be right back."

Butler Jean came back with the latest La mode magazine, the cover starred Adrien doing a pose on a fountain, Chloe stared at him lovingly. "Adrien would make a perfect husband don't you think?"

"Of course mademoiselle, Adrien would be lucky to have someone like you."

"Give me peace butler jean, can you bring up some sushi? The usual."

The butler excused himself and brought back mini Avocado and Tuna sushi, made fresh and perfect for the way Chloe likes it. She read her magazine in silence, she circled some cute clothes in red when something caught her eye. It was an automatic beauty salon that opened last week and so far it had over 5,000 reviews, all of which were either 4 or 5 stars.

She searched more into it, there was 7 settings, minuscule, regular, large, mega, golden, premium, and golden premium. She of course wanted the golden premium that costed a large price for beauty, €700 (700 Euros).

She ordered a unique makeover online, the colour scheme was yellow and black, lipstick was electric orchid, Neptune eye shadow, a yellow and black pedicure, 0.25 carat diamond earrings, a black beaded necklace with a yellow sapphire in the middle, 5 inch heels, hair dye and styled wavy, fingerless evening gloves, Nina Ricci perfume and maxed out the makeup bar to full.

She printed the QR code needed to authorise the device, tomorrow she was going to the mall to see how this thing really worked. Meanwhile Marinette Dupain-Cheng was working on a special order for Chris' (Nino's little brother) birthday cake, he had requested a robot being on it. She had finished baking the base and just needed to add icing, she looked through the shelves, she got white, black, grey, yellow, neon blue and. Red was missing.

Marinette looked all around the bakery and asked her parents for red icing or at least food dye, they said they ran out while baking a cake for someone else. It was 7:20pm, too late to get some. She also needed some ingredients for some more power-up macaroons for Tikki, she made a small shopping list and set a reminder for 11:30am. The same time as Chloe's appointment.

Marinette woke up late the next day and had to ride her bike to the mall, she had her shopping list and credit card taped to her satchel because she had a bad habit of losing important things. She bought her ingredients when she got a buzz on her phone, she went to check and walked into Chloe.

"Dupain-Cheng?! Watch where you're going, you could've messed up my - Actually, come with me."

Marinette stared at Chloe with confusion that she wanted to be in her presence, she was going to walk away but curiosity and anxiety got the best of her, she caught up with Chloe and they talked.

"What are you up to Chloe?"

"Have you heard about that new automatic beauty salon installed here last week?"

"No... Why?"

"Well it's apparently the best ever, I was willing to put my looks on the line to see if it really was worth 5 stars. You should book one, those pigtails are getting old."

Marinette grunted but was eager to see if it actually worked, she was hoping that it was going to be awful and Chloe would be disappointed with herself for a month. The section where the machine was located was full of 5 long conveyors filled with hundreds of metallic hands filled with all kinds of beauty utensils. Marinette and Chloe were awe, Chloe walked up to a free machine and showed her code, a small square glowed green and Chloe went to step forward.

Marinette headed closer to the machine but tripped over one of the corners, bumped Chloe out of the way dropping all her bags and landing in the green square. A glass sheet covered the entrance and metal hands took Marinette's limbs and lifted her up.

Black curtains fell down and undressed and redressed Marinette into an elegant yellow dress with black stripes, the curtains withdrew and the machine undid and pulled her hair away from her face, and 10 metal hands approached, it washed then dried her face. Pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow were brushed onto her face as well as blush and concealer, her feet were scrubbed, massaged, cut, shaped and then painted yellow and black (three toes yellow and two black). 5 inch yellow heals were forced onto her foot, her hair was the dyed beeline honey blonde and was waved to match everything wonderfully. Finally, the necklace was put on and her miraculous were taken off and replaced with diamond earrings, yellow fingerless gloves were put n to her hands and Nina Ricci was sprayed all over her upper body.

She was ejected from the machine to see Chloe stunned, she was speechless at how well the machine had done, Marinette started to apologise. "Oh my god, Chloe I'm so sorry I took your salon appointment. It isn't very good if you ask me, it's quite uncomfortable."

"Dupain-Cheng, you look amazing! With a look like that you might actually have a chance with Adrien."

"Do I look that good?"

"I am definitely writing a 5 star review on this, you look great! Before you were not that good, but now. Wow! It's blowing my mind!"

"I feel really bad that I got it..."

"What?! I don't want those metal arms undressing me and doing stuff to me like that, I need to post this. Smile Marinette!"

Chloe got out her phone and took a photo, the problem was, whenever someone said smile and pulled out a phone she always did, it was just a natural reflex. "You are almost as pretty as me with this makeover."

"For that to come from you it must be good,"

Marinette extended her arm out. "Friends?" Chloe stared at her hand for about 10 seconds, then shook it confidently.

"Friends."


	2. Reaction

Adrien was in the same store as Marinette and Chloe buying camembert when his phone binged, it was a instagram notification. Chloe had put up a new post, Adrien opened instagram and saw Marinette and Chloe in the picture, both smiling and happy. Adrien grinned and didn't notice Marinette's makeup, a voice was heard from across the side of the mall. "Adrikins!"

Adrien waved to Chloe until he barely noticed Marinette being tugged by her, but instead of looking disgusted and angry like she usually was around Chloe, she was smiling and laughing. As Chloe was 2 feet away from Adrien she said excitedly. "You'll never guess what, Dupain-Cheng is actually a pretty fun and interesting person. You were right all along about her."

"Marinette what did you do to Chl- Woah."

Pink bubbles appeared as a background in Adrien's vision, she was waving her long, blonde, curly hair around. Adrien was drooling at the sight of her. "Marinette?! Wow I barely recognise you. You look stunning!"

Marinette blushed and waved her hand. "Stop it, I don't look _that _good." Marinette had seen herself, she was extremely beautiful, but she just wanted more flattery.

"What do you mean good? You are gorgeous! I am wondering how the hell someone as beautiful as you could get so much better, you could be an even better looking model than me if you had the right clothes, angle and place."

For some reason Marinette got extremely frustrated at that statement. "Say what now, bold of you to assume I'm going to let myself look better than you!" Adrien blushed and so did Marinette, then her voice turned serious.

"Wanna get some donuts?"

"Sure."

Chloe looked at the two idiots confused. "What. The f**k just happened?""

**Author's note: A bunch of you have been asking for either a part two or an Adrien reaction. You ask I make. Boom.**


End file.
